


Bon Voyeurs

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, exhibitionism (mild), voyeurism (mild)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandatory royal galas are a lot more fun when Duo and Zechs can use them as an excuse to tempt each other from across the ballroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Voyeurs

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. This came out so, so different from what I had originally planned. I hope you all like it; I've been working on it for so long that I can't even tell if it's any good anymore.
> 
> Title is from Blaqk Audio's song of the same name.

> If they watch us dance, I wouldn't mind  
>  They just might enhance our lovely time  
>  Oh I find it such disgrace to never share our animal grace.  
>  Let's give them a show that they might find alluring.
> 
> "Bon Voyeurs," Blaqk Audio

* * *

Duo liked to watch. That was the long and short of it.

Zechs liked to be watched, if he was honest about it. If the eyes doing the watching belonged to the right person. Duo was very much the right person. Had been for years and the thrill hadn't been diminished by time or their idea of domesticity.

They were still young, beautiful, desirable. Old enough to be weary of games with others but never with each other.

Truthfully, it was the only way to get through these white tie galas and State dinners. Neither had the patience for Earth's nobility or the billionaires from the colonies, but the Prince of Sanc was expected to attend more often than not. Duo had been able to get away with avoiding his responsibilities up until the press discovered that they were engaged. The nobles had never liked that the prince had taken a male lover of any background let alone a Gundam pilot, liked Duo in particular even less, but they'd be damned before they let the royal consort—and God, didn't that title rankle—skip out on major public events. There was etiquette to be observed. Protocol.

And how they delighted in making sure Duo adhered to all of their old fashioned rules, even going so far as to insist that he be given traditional titles and lands upon marriage. It was all honorary nonsense, giving a Gundam pilot from L2 a Dukedom and pretending that he was going to be a respectable member of the royal family. So Duo and Zechs, in turn, delighted in being as difficult as Relena would let them get away with. Which turned out to be quite difficult, actually.

Duo thought that it was a bit of vicarious living, since she was never allowed to skip the parties either. She and Heero had their own ways of coping with the drudgery of politics and royalty; it was easier to do when all eyes were focused on her brother and his trouble-making lover.

So it was with good nature and no little sarcasm that Relena scolded Duo on the dance floor as he swept her around the crowd in her pale periwinkle gown.

"Will you please stop eyefucking my brother for five minutes and dance with me properly like you have some manners?"

Duo tore his gaze from Zechs, who was dancing with some duchess from a tiny little country whose name he couldn't pronounce. He smiled unrepentantly at Relena. "I'd say I'm sorry—"

"But you're not," she finished for him, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe a little," he laughed, kissing her cheek and spinning her so that her skirts fluttered delicately around her legs, showing off the strappy silver sandals she wore beneath. "You do look beautiful, by the way."

"Just not as beautiful as my brother."

"Still not sorry."

"You never are," she smiled patiently.

Duo didn't bother to deny it, shrugging helplessly as he guided his future sister-in-law around the floor. She really did look pretty—wherever Heero was lurking, Duo knew that he was plotting at least a dozen ways to strip her quickly out of the dress without damaging it. And at least another five ways to fuck her while she still wore it.

Relena still hadn't forgiven him for the slinky silver and black gown he'd ruined at New Year's.

It was Zechs though, Zechs in his tailored black court clothing that kept Duo's attention. He'd watched Zechs dress earlier, helped him tie his cravat and slip on his military-cut jacket. He knew the way that body looked beneath those clothes, the wide shoulders and slim hips. Knew how those long legs looked in nothing but the thigh-high boots so similar to the ones he'd worn in his Alliance and OZ days.

Graciously handing Relena off to the Marquis Weridge for the next dance, Duo snagged champagne off of one waiter's tray and a crab puff from another. He slipped effortlessly through the throng, keeping his eyes on Zechs as he politely dodged conversation and declined dancing invitations. Zechs was still on the floor, graceful and elegant as he danced. The duchess had given way to a young baroness. Or maybe a countess. Duo couldn't keep track and long ago stopped trying.

He knew the moment when Zechs realized that Duo was watching him. His movements became smoother, his steps fancier, his hair whipping and flicking as he turned. The baroness could only let him lead and go along with each spin and step, but from the expression on her face, she was enjoying it. All of the women enjoyed dancing with Zechs—only in part because of his title.

Duo smiled over the edge of his drink, meeting Zechs' eyes as he drifted closer with the baroness. There was a moment when Duo could have stepped out onto the floor, cut in without consequence even though it was the height of rudeness among this crowd, and had Zechs all to himself—so to speak. No one would dare speak out against it; not against Zechs, not with Relena in attendance, not with the wealthy, liberal-minded colonists milling about. All of that made it too easy and Duo had never liked easy.

It was much more fun to stalk Zechs from the edge of the dance floor. Now that Zechs knew he had Duo's undivided attention, he held the baroness closer, dipped his head down to whisper in her ear. He met Duo's gaze, smiling in a way that promised his words for the baroness were nothing like the words he wanted to whisper into Duo's ear.

Duo's responding smile promised revenge of the most pleasurable kind.

Zechs just nodded, eyes dark, and swept the baroness away to the other side of the ballroom. When Duo caught sight of him again, Zechs was dancing with one of the younger princes of a neighboring country whose main export seemed to be beautiful royals. Duo thought it incredibly unfair that Sanc and its neighbors had such a monopoly. Especially when the prince in Zechs' arms was almost as beautiful as Zechs himself.

He might have been jealous, but he'd met the prince before. The kid was sweet, but he was just that: a kid. Being 19 didn't mean anything when Zechs had been a Lieutenant Colonel at the same age. When Duo had been terrorizing militaries at an even younger age. Still, he was pretty, a lovely complement to Zechs on the dance floor, responding to his touch with grace and flirting openly when the older prince encouraged him.

Zechs was most certainly going to pay for that, Duo decided.

He wound his way through a group of young women from Relena's preparatory school—what had been her pet project at fifteen had grown into a respected institution eight years later—and snagged Dorothy.

"This again?" she groaned but let him lead her onto the dance floor. Her dress, slinky and slithery silk, was such a dark plum color that it was nearly black. Her stilettos kept her a full three inches taller than Duo. He slipped his hand around to the small of her back—the height difference had never bothered him. They made almost as striking a pair as Dorothy and Zechs would have. As Duo and Zechs would.

"I'd dance with Heero, but he vanished an hour ago. Besides, you know you love dancing with me."

"So modest."

"Pot, kettle."

"You'll owe me, of course."

"I'm sure you'll figure out something extravagant and unnecessary to demand," he agreed, well familiar with the tolls Dorothy liked to exact for playing her part in these games.

She laughed, the musical sound equally joyful and devious. "Oh, I'm certain that I will, Duo."

Which meant that she had something in mind already. Duo wasn't sure if that should worry him more or less, but he put it out of his mind. The bargain had been struck the moment he took Dorothy's hand, so it was best to let things lie and concentrate on leading her around the shining floor. Unlike Relena, Dorothy wouldn't tolerate his distraction. That had been the whole point.

It might have been better if the band had been playing something faster or something more dramatic. Duo would have preferred a tango, which he had learned precisely for just such an occasion, but it didn't really matter what the music was. Like Zechs, when Duo danced—really _danced_ —he demanded attention. With a partner like Dorothy, he was impossible to ignore.

He didn't need to look around to see if Zechs was watching. Duo knew that he wasn't. Knew that Zechs and the younger prince were the only other couple left on the floor as everyone else retired to the sidelines, outclassed and far too curious about the impromptu competition. Knew that if Relena wasn't rolling her eyes at the both of them, she had taken the distraction as an opportunity to find Heero and the private corner of a cloakroom somewhere.

When the music ended, polite but enthusiastic applause filled Duo's ears as he sketched a rough bow to Dorothy. She gave him the curtsy that manners, tradition and the sash across his chest required, but her eyes were laughing in that darkly amused way she had. She hadn't forgotten his part of the bargain and would come to collect sooner or later.

While the band took a break, the couples turned to each other, no longer the center of interest now that they were still. With a hand on the small of Dorothy's back, Duo presented her to Zechs and the prince; she tolerated the introduction then took the young prince's arm and whisked him away, pretending to be interested in his talk of sailing.

"Quite the performance," Zechs offered his hand to Duo.

"I could say the same to you," Duo accepted, lacing their fingers together as they left the floor. "You're always... _exciting_... to watch."

"I do love to hear that," he preened, leading Duo through the crowds. "Did you have to promise Dorothy our firstborn for that dance?"

"I think she has a lock on our grandkids at this point," he snorted. "Did you let Prince What's-His-Name down gently?"

"He's well aware that I am yours and yours alone. And if he isn't, I'm sure that Dorothy will disabuse him of that notion."

"Better her than me."

"That's debatable," Zechs laughed as they slipped out to the gardens.

There were a few other couples wandering the expansive grounds, heads ducked together beneath the paper lanterns. The palace gardens were open to the public most days, but they were made magical by night. The tall hedge maze was flickering with fairy lights. The smell of roses and night-blooming flowers filled the air. A peacock called somewhere, haunting and a bit surreal. This was not a world Duo had ever imagined himself in, but one where he had been made welcome—if a bit more forcefully than he would have liked—by the people of Sanc.

Had it not been for Relena, for the responsibilities that weighed on Zechs' conscience more with each passing year, they might have stayed away from Sanc. Made a home on L2 or in some quiet beach town in the Americas. Zechs would have preferred that, but Duo knew he couldn't have lived with it. And he couldn't have lived without Zechs. So instead of a modest little house, he was living in a palace, scheduled to marry the Prince Royal in only a few months and tolerating rich sycophants and kowtowing nobles only because he was allowed to poke at their sensibilities. Given the freedoms that Relena couldn't indulge publicly and Zechs so desperately needed.

He put his head against Zech's shoulder, rubbing his cheek against his upper arm, catlike. Zechs let go of his hand and wrapped an arm around him instead, holding him close as they wandered into the maze. They knew it well, knew its twists and turns and hidden alcoves, knew a shortcut that would take them to the center, where they sat on a comfortable bench beneath a lantern-lit pergola. Wisteria bloomed around them and a small fountain bubbled nearby, its figure of a dashing marble stag shining in the darkness.

It was quiet, private. Gave them a moment to breathe. To kiss.

Duo ran his hands through Zechs' hair, tangling in the silky strands and holding him close. His own complicated braid was off-limits for the night so Zechs' fingers traced his jaw instead, swept bangs away from violet eyes.

"I know you hate these parties nearly as much as I do," Zechs said by way of apology. It was a common refrain, spoken more out of habit than because either felt it was necessary.

"Just the people. I like the food," Duo put his forehead against one broad shoulder. "And I like watching you dance."

"As do I." His hands were gentle as he stroked Duo's back.

"Watching me? Or me watching you?"

"Either. Both."

Duo hummed, appreciative. "You're beautiful. How can I not watch?"

He slid into Zechs' lap effortlessly, straddling his thighs and rolling his hips close. He traced the fine stitchery on his lover's black jacket, flicked at the fringe of one epaulet. Their faces were close, the loose curtain of Zechs' hair brushing against Duo's cheek as he studied the white piping, the fine silver buttons that he had helped fasten earlier in the evening.

"I want to always watch you." He smiled, a little wicked. "I want to see you in these ridiculously fancy clothes and know that I get to tear them off of you later. That everyone else in that ballroom wants to do the same, but I'm the one you chose."

Zechs inhaled slowly, setting teeth into his lower lip. Thoughtful. Pleased. "You always will be."

"I love you so fuckin' much, Z," Duo pulled himself closer, locking his arms around Zech's neck. Large hands cupped his ass, squeezed, and he caught his breath. "Oh. Ohh, babe. Don't start something we can't finish."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" he teased, brushing his lips against Duo's.

"I'm not the one who gets turned on by the idea of being caught fucking in the garden."

"I seem to recall that you were awfully enthusiastic last time."

Duo grinned, nipping at Zechs' lips. "I was, wasn't I?"

"You were." Echoing Duo's smile, the blond kissed his pulse. If he'd been wearing lipstick, it would have stained his collar. The idea had faint appeal to Duo, if only to scandalize the nobles.

"Can we get away with not going back?" he asked, rocking the growing bulge in his pants against the one in his lover's. It drew a soft moan from the back of his throat.

"After that performance?" Zechs chuckled, bucking his hips up in response. "I'd say we have a fifty-fifty chance either way."

"Good," Duo hid his face in Zechs' shoulder, breathing in the heady smell of his cologne, his shampoo and soap. It was spicy and warm and smelled like home.

"Yes?"

"Oh, yes," he breathed. "But not here. I wanna take my time with you, baby."

Zechs kissed him, passionate and possessive. Promising. "Then let's go to bed."

* * *

 

Making it to bed was easier said than done. Not because of the guests who vied for Zechs' attention as the couple skirted the edge of the party on their way to the royal family's quarters, but because they took every opportunity to duck into hidden alcoves or press each other against tapestry-covered hallways. Duo was down to his shirtsleeves by the time they made it to their suite; Zechs looked unruffled, if a bit breathless.

"C'mon," Duo threw himself backwards onto their bed, arching his eyebrows in expectation. "Lose the fancy clothes, blondie."

"I thought you intended to tear them off of me?" Zechs answered with a rise of his own brow.

"Changed my mind," he winked. "Strip."

"Voyeur."

"Exhibitionist."

Zechs smiled. It was the smile Duo loved most, the one that showed his teeth and crinkled his eyes. The real one, shared only in private with friends and family, with no trace of sarcasm or self-depreciation. It brought out an echoing smile on Duo's face and a moment that could have been filled with hungry teasing was instead brought gentle, quiet.

"I love you," Duo sat up, tugging his collar open to reveal part of the winding tattoo that climbed over his chest and shoulder. "All my heart, babe. I love you."

"As I you," Zechs knelt at his feet, grasping his hands and kissing them. The words had never been easy for him but Duo saw them in his blue eyes before he heard them fall from his lips. "I do love you, my darling."

"Yeah?" Duo's voice was soft. He had dozens of pet names for Zechs, but there was only one endearment that his prince used. It never failed to make him feel cherished.

"Yes. And I am yours to command."

He breathed out slowly, closed his eyes against the wicked, wicked thoughts that ran through his mind, and leaned down to kiss Zechs' brow. "Get naked, babe. I wanna make love."

Zechs gave him a little smirk. "You are nothing if not creative, Duo. That's all you want?"

"It is tonight."

"As you wish," he inclined his golden head and rose to his feet.

"Oh, I do wish." Duo leaned back on his elbows, sprawling his legs wide and tossing his bangs out of his face. Despite the mischief in his eyes, his small smile remained genuine.

So did Zechs'. He unbuttoned his jacket and opened the stiff collar on his waistcoat to untie his cravat. His fingers were quick and graceful, making quick work of the knot and the tiny hidden hooks on his waistcoat. The linen shirt beneath was snow white. It clung to his scarred torso, made him look like a cover model on the trashy novels Relena liked to read and didn't think anyone knew about.

Inch by inch, pale skin was revealed, the old scars from shrapnel and poorly healed burns doing nothing to detract from the prince's beauty. There was a moment when Duo considered asking him to leave the boots, but then Zechs was propping one foot on a chair, slowly sliding the zipper down the inside of his leg and making a show of removing the shiny black leather. He repeated the process with the other boot, glanced at Duo from under the shadow of his pale lashes. Smiled again.

"Tease." It took two tries before Duo could get the word out past his dry throat.

"Only if I don't deliver."

Duo groaned at the promise, offered a tease of his own in reply by sliding his hand down his stomach and pressing the heel of his hand against the bulge in his pants. He rocked up into his own touch. "You do always deliver..."

Zechs tossed his boot to the floor and stalked across the floor towards the bed, popping the buttons on his breeches as he went. Duo sat up, reaching for him with greedy hands. He tugged the zip down and slid his fingers inside. Zechs moaned softly, letting his head fall forward as Duo stroked him.

Duo shoved the fine material further down Zechs' hips with his free hand, leaned in to kiss his flat stomach. He traced scars with his tongue, rubbed his cheek against the fine trail of darker blond hair, nipped at the crest of one hip. Zechs smoothed both hands over his hair, free to muss the intricate braid now that they had no intentions of returning to the party.

"Go ahead," Duo murmured, watching his fingers work over the length of Zechs' cock. He leaned his head more firmly against his belly, looped his arm around his thigh. It sent a shiver down his back when Zechs finally pulled at his hair, gathering the thickest part of his braid at his nape and fisting it. "Oh..."

That firm grip pulled him back, forced him to look up at Zechs. The small pain drew another sigh from his mouth. But it was Zechs' presence, the way he towered over Duo, elegant and imposing that made his cock give an anticipatory twitch beneath the tight material of his trousers. He shivered again, let a slow, insolent grin cross his face.

"I thought I was giving the commands tonight, Your Royal Highness."

"So you were, Your Grace."

Duo laughed, wrinkling his nose at his soon-to-be official styling. "Jesus. I really hate that. It sounds so fucking pretentious."

"Get used to it," Zechs yanked a little harder on his hair. "Unless you'd rather be styled a prince? Those were the options, I believe."

"Leave the prince consort shit for Heero," he snorted, squeezing Zechs' erection and earning a low groan. "I'd rather be styled _by_ a prince."

"Is that what we're calling it now?"

"We're calling it whatever I want, if I'm giving the commands."

He leaned forward, resisting the pressure on his hair, and ran the tip of his tongue over the head of Zechs' cock. The hold went tighter as Zechs jerked in reaction. Duo smirked, rubbed his thumb over the pearling precome. "You like that, hm?"

Zechs didn't answer, nor did Duo expect him to. Zechs didn't have the need to fill the silence that he did, to offer a running commentary of encouragement and praise. His soft sighs and low groans of pleasure were enough. The shifting of his hips, the flexing of his hands in the mass of Duo's hair. Duo had made a careful study of this wordless, subtle dance—no less a show than of that on the ballroom floor.

"Let me see you," Duo purred, urging the blond onto their bed. "Lay back, yeah?"

Zechs stretched the whole of his frame over the plush sheets, sweeping his hair over the pillows so that it wouldn't pull and laughing as Duo dragged his breeches down his legs. He wasn't much help, twisting his torso to reach into the bedside table for a bottle of lube, tossing it near his thigh when Duo prodded him to lay back against the pillows. Legs free of his breeches, he sank into the softness of the pillows and mattress, swept his bangs out of his eyes with the back of his hand and a huff of breath. He swirled patterns over his stomach as he looked up at the younger pilot.

"You're wearing far too many clothes."

"Am I?" Duo played with the buttons on his shirt. He put a knee on the bed, leaned into it as he slowly opened the white cotton. "Touch yourself for me. Let me see."

"Fair is fair," Zechs gestured to his clothes. The rest of the winding flowers and vines inked over his chest and shoulder had been revealed; they twisted and twined with the beads of a rosary and careful script written down his ribs. More trailed down beneath his waistband.

"So it is," he agreed amiably. He didn't make a move to slip the shirt off or undo his fly. "You first, babe."

Neither of them had the patience to wear each other down. Not when they wanted the same things, so Zechs swept his hands over his torso, giving in with a flutter of eyelashes and sigh of breath. Duo watched, licking his lips in anticipation. He hooked one thumb into the waistband of his pants, canted his hips forward, played with the hem of his shirt. He made no effort to undress but he knew that he offered an attractive picture to his lover.

Zechs was an attractive picture himself, lounged against the pillows with his hair haloed around him, one arm braced behind his head and his thighs slightly parted. His eyes were closed, mouth open in a soft gasp as he teased fingertips up and down his stomach before finally grasping his cock. He bucked up into his hand, toes curling as he squeezed.

"Beautiful," Duo whispered, letting his shirt slither down his arms, baring the gun and scythe wrapped around his right forearm. There were more flowers, more words. Names.

He had scars too, though none as severe as the ones Zechs wore across his chest. He hadn't had a mobile suit console all but blow up in his face, hadn't ever needed open heart surgery, but there were old markings that told the story of beatings, knife fights and shrapnel from badly timed bombs. The tattoos covered some, incorporated them into the story he'd woven in ink.

Zechs opened his blue eyes to look at him, to take in the sight of that pale skin and dark ink with a shuddering intake of breath. He ran his tongue over his lower lip, bit down as he twisted his hand along his shaft, friction eased by precome and a small amount of lube.

"What do you want?" Duo asked, coy as he shook out his braid. The waves of hair cascaded around his shoulders, silky and shivery against his skin. Zechs arched into his own touch with a moan, stomach tensing as his shoulders lifted off of the bed. Duo grinned. "I know you're not one for speeches, babe, but use your words, huh?"

"You're not funny," he glared, laughing in spite of himself. He reached down with his other hand to cup his balls, hips shifting and thighs falling further apart. The steady flex and release of his muscles was hypnotizing.

"Tell me." Duo was smiling too, but his eyes, his voice... it was all heat, demand. Zechs had once made jokes about having Death in his bed, little deaths from a man who had called himself a god, but there was no teasing now. Zechs shuddered under that gaze.

"I want to touch you," he whispered. "I want you to touch me."

"Patience," he shook his head. He liked seeing Zechs this way, spread out and lovely, falling into a spiral of pleasure. It wasn't something he often got to see, not when it required surrender on the part of his normally in-control lover. Zechs liked to be watched, but he also liked it to be on his terms. Duo liked when he was willing to give those terms up.

He'd wanted to see Zechs naked and beautiful, wanted to make love. Now he just wanted.

He unfastened his cufflinks, tossed them onto the bedside table and shed his shirt. Popped the button on his dress pants, drew the zipper down and slid his hand inside, grasping his aching cock through the silk of his black boxers. He breathed out slowly, palmed himself in time to Zechs' slow and steady strokes.

"Are you close?"

"Not yet."

Duo had known that. Seen it in the easy rise and fall of his chest, the casual glide of his hand. His lover's stamina was worthy of praise—or alternately, begging. He shucked his pants and boxers, climbed up onto the bed between Zechs' parted knees. His own cock bobbed, heavy and wet with precome, the tip pierced with silver. The tattoo on his side followed down to his hip and over his pelvis, vines dipping dangerously close to his groin before curling around the inside of his thigh.

"Spread your legs for me, baby."

"Duo..."

"I know," he shook his head at the warning tone. It was the only thing he had never quite been able to push from Zechs' repertoire of reactions. It didn't make him angry anymore, only sad.

There was the small hesitation—he thought there always would be—then those long, muscular legs were opening for Duo to kneel closer. He brushed a hand over Zechs' knee, down his calf before returning all the way up his thigh.

"Stop touching your cock," he murmured, making it halfway between a request and an order. "Put your hands up by your head, yeah?"

Complying with some effort, Zechs looked at Duo from under heavy-lidded eyes, his breathing kept steady only by force of will. His cheeks were flushed and lips red from where he'd bitten them. Duo thought he looked deliciously debauched and they weren't even finished.

"Only me," he smoothed his palm over Zechs' belly, needing to make his claim as much as he had in the garden. "It's only me who gets to see you like this. You make them want you, love you, and I'll never understand how you do it so fucking easily, but it's me. Me you want. Me you love."

"Yes. Yes, darling, it is." He shifted his hips a little, pressed up into the warmth of Duo's hand even as he bit at the back of his own.

"Feels good?" Duo smiled. "I'm not even touching your cock yet, babe."

"Anticipation."

"Mm. Multiple syllables," he scolded, tracing nails over sensitive sides, hips. Zechs squirmed. "I must not be doing it right. You want more?"

A low, pleading groan. "Yes..."

"Yeah, I thought so," Duo leaned over him on all fours, his hair a curtain around them as they kissed. Zechs licked into his mouth and he allowed it, sucked on the invading muscle until he got a moan in response. He loved the way they claimed each other. He stroked his lover's jaw, trailed fingers down his throat and flattened his palm against his chest. Felt the scar beneath his palm and the strong heartbeat just below that.

He broke the kiss with a gentle bite to Zech's lower lip. He pressed his mouth to the soft skin at the hollow of his throat, felt the pulse there too.

Brushing their erections together as he sat back drew a low cry from Zechs' throat. It made him smile, pleased and wicked. Zechs didn't talk in bed the way he did, but oh, the lovely sounds he made... Duo wanted to kiss him again.

Instead, he slicked his hand with lube and wrapped his fingers around Zechs. It brought forth another keening moan, made the prince arch and grasp at the pillows beneath his head. Duo stroked him slowly, more intent on getting him wet than nearer to orgasm. He dropped his voice to a deep, promising purr, offering encouragement and descriptions that would have made even him blush outside of their bedroom.

When he had Zechs writhing, tossing his head and his breathing coming more ragged, he eased off. Squeezed him before letting go completely, gently patted his thigh in reassurance even as Zechs bucked into the air.

"Duo... Duo, please..."

"I know. I know, sweetheart." He gave himself a few strokes, bit his lip against the pleasure of it, and straddled Zechs' waist. "Touch me? Jack me off a little while I get ready for you."

He didn't need to ask Zechs twice. One large hand circled him, rough thumb rubbing over his slit, playing with the piercing until Duo had to make him stop, curling in on himself and giving a shuddering moan.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. That's cheating!"

Zechs laughed, the sound rich and shivery. Duo slit his eyes open to look at him, as much amused as he was aroused.

"More of that fair is fair thing?" he smirked and Zechs nodded, his expression elegantly smug.

"Exactly."

"Revenge is a thing too. Remember that." He leaned down again, stealing another kiss to take the bite out of his words.

Duo didn't need or want much preparation. His body was familiar with the stretch of Zechs's cock, never mind the slim fingers he pressed inside, slippery with lube. Zechs caressed his inner thighs, reached up to pet his hair as Duo rocked back on his own fingers. Duo pressed his cheek into the hand, closing his eyes and reaching deeper. The callused pad of a finger brushed against his prostate and he bit his lip, jerking out of reflex. The next time he did it, he sank into the spark of pleasure, moaning and wrapping his hand around Zechs' forearm with his free hand. He needed the balance, needed to feel grounded.

"Wanna feel you..." he whispered. He withdrew his fingers and sat back, a small frission of anticipation running through his spine as Zechs' cock pressed against the seam of his ass. He had to breathe deeply, lay a hand upon his stomach as he gathered himself.

Zechs wasn't the only one who had been teased for too long.

When he was sure that he wasn't going to come as soon as Zechs penetrated him, Duo sat up on his knees again and reached behind to position his lover's cock. Zechs held his thighs, more to help him with balance than anything else. Duo went at his own pace. It just so happened to be torturously slow. For both of them.

He sank down onto Zechs' cock, taking him inch by inch until he was fully seated, shaking and sheened with sweat. He swept his hair over one shoulder, pushing it out of his face as he settled. He touched his stomach again, as if he could feel Zechs that way, deep and aching within. God, but he loved how big his lover was, the way he filled him.

"Okay?" Zechs asked, voice rough.

"Wonderful," he sighed, long and low. He flexed his muscles around Zechs, making them both moan, and arched his back with a roll of his hips. "Ahh, yeah..."

He went slow, his own exhibitionist streak rising to the surface as he rode his lover. He gathered his hair up into one hand, lifting the heavy mass up off of his overheated skin, used the other to play with his cock while Zechs ran a palm over his tattoo. He thumbed one nipple, dipped into the crease of thigh and body before gripping Duo's hip, urging him on without words.

Duo smiled, met Zechs' pale gaze and held it as he let his hair fall back down around his shoulders and trailed his hand over his own torso. He rubbed over his throat and his collar, tipping his head to the side to allow for more access, then slid down to splay fingers over his chest. He caught his nipple between thumb and forefingers, biting his lower lip as he pinched and rolled it.

Zechs pushed himself up into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around Duo and bringing him in tighter to his body. Pressed wet, open mouthed kisses to his throat as he thrust up into him. Duo held tight, crossed his ankles behind Zechs' back and let him take control of their pace, still slow and steady. He fisted Zechs' hair, pulling at it while he used his lover's shoulders as leverage as the hands on his ass lifted and lowered him. Zechs met each down stroke with a quick thrust of his hips. Each push into Duo's body was short and slow, Zechs reaching deep by virtue of his length and gravity.

"That's it," Duo murmured, only half-aware that he was saying anything at all. He was panting almost as hard as Zechs was, closing his eyes as he pressed the blond head against his neck.

Zechs bit at his throat, soothed the marks with kisses and brought one hand up to Duo's chest. Laid his palm down to feel his heart beat before sliding lower, to waist, to hip before grasping his cock. Duo keened, digging fingers into his shoulder, his hair.

"Fuck, yeah," he shuddered, offering more curses and pleas. They were both close. He could tell. Zechs was breathing more raggedly, the thrusts of his hips coming faster, his touch less careful as he pumped Duo's erection.

Duo felt his muscles seizing, the tightness in his belly growing hotter, needier. It was harder to lift himself up, arms going weak with exhaustion, with tension. His toes were curling so hard that he thought his feet might cramp. Words began to fail him.

"Kiss me." His hand was already on Zech's face, turning him into the kisses before he finished speaking his demand. He moaned, sliding his tongue into Zechs' open mouth like it belonged there, feeling hot and wild as they moved together. Every panting breath began to end on a cry, small whimpers and shuddering sighs.

Zechs held him tighter, pressed their bodies together as close as they could get while he fucked up into Duo. Let go of his cock to lift him higher and pull him down harder. Faster. Faster still.

Duo all but sobbed into his mouth, the pressure too much, too wonderful. He fisted his erection, taking up where Zechs had left off. His hand flew, movements stuttering as he reached closer to the edge. When it hit, when he spilled over his hand in hot pulses, Duo's back arched and his head fell back. A silent scream shaped his mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut even as his body squeezed around Zechs.

Zechs, who didn't stop thrusting up into him, chasing his own orgasm. Zechs, whose own movements grew shakier, rougher as he neared it. Zechs, who muffled his own moans by biting into Duo's shoulder as he reached it.

The small pain sent a new spate of shudders through Duo's body. More come dribbled out over his hand and he clenched down around Zechs' cock, milking him too, until they were both oversensitive and squirming, trying to disentangle from each other and only partially succeeding.  
Zechs fell back onto the bed, laughing softly and scrubbing the back of a hand over his face. He twitched his fingers on Duo's forearm, urging him to lay down on top of him and held him loosely when he did. Duo pressed his ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat return to normal.

"You're wonderful," Zechs offered and Duo could hear the smile in his voice.

He propped his chin on his folded arms and looked at Zechs. His face was flushed but happy. Duo knew that his own expression was an echo of that. He smiled broadly. "I was thinking the same thing."

Zechs trailed his fingers through Duo's hair, sweeping it aside to bare his back to the cool night air. He palmed his cheek. "Was it what you wanted?"

"And more," he kissed Zechs' palm. "Always is."

They looked at each other for a few breaths longer before Duo leaned in and kissed the blond. It was tender and chaste, Zechs' lower lip caught between Duo's, their hands finding each other against the sheets and fingers tangling.

"I love you," Duo exhaled, settling back down with his head tucked beneath Zechs' chin. He closed his eyes as Zechs stroked his hair. It was calming.

"Still enough to marry me?" Zechs teased, rather than echoing the sentiment. Duo didn't mind. "No matter how many titles they try to give you?"

"As long as I don't have to actually run anything."

"They're traditionalists, darling, not stupid."

Duo snorted at that. "Afraid I might try to take over Italy the next time I get a craving for pizza?"

"Grateful we don't have a military for you to try."

"Give me a little credit, babe. I don't need a military for that." He sat up, dropping a kiss on Zechs' cheek before rolling out of bed. "I'll just dance with their prime minister like I do with Dorothy."

Zechs laughed. He sat up on his elbows, watching Duo kick their clothes out of the way as he went into their overlarge bathroom. His voice followed. "You dance with the Italian Prime Minister like that and you'll start a whole new war. I've met her husband."

Duo's own laughter echoed in the marble-heavy room. He tied his hair up into a loose bun atop his head and splashed water on his face before cleaning up the rest of himself. He wasn't terribly thorough. He intended on talking Zechs into a second round.

When he strode back out into the bedroom, he smiled to see Zechs laid out like a renaissance painting, dozing. He leaned against one of the bedposts and watched the blond's chest rise and fall, studied the way his long hair fell around his shoulders and draped over the pillows.

"Hey," he said softly, reluctant to disturb him.

Pale blue eyes opened and Zechs shifted on the bed, stretching long limbs. "Hey."

"So, do you think they missed us at the party?" Duo asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It should be breaking up right around now. It's after one."

"I imagine that they expect such things of us by now," Zechs shrugged. "When is the last time we didn't leave hours early?"

"They're not going to let us get away with it at the engagement party, are they?" Duo was aware of the sadness in his voice, but he didn't mean for it to be there. For all of the pomp and ceremony, he loved Zechs. Was willing to suffer anything for him, even though he knew that Zechs didn't want the fancy parties and state dinners either.

"Nor the wedding. It's not too late to elope."

Duo sighed and laid down beside Zechs, snuggling into his arms. "And then what? It would undo all of the goodwill you've built up since your return. I don't want that. Neither do you."

"No. I suppose not," he agreed. Now the sadness was in his voice, and Duo most definitely didn't want that.

"Maybe I'll get Heero to tell me which cloakroom is the best for privacy and we can slip out for a few minutes," Duo mused. "Consummate things a little early. During the soup course, maybe."

"I'm not consummating anything in the same cloakroom where Yuy fucks my sister, thank you very much." The indignation in his voice made Duo burst out laughing.

"All right, no cloakrooms," he shook his head, eyes crinkled up with mirth. "What about that little waiting room outside the throne room? Or on the throne itself?"

"We're not desecrating my father's throne," Zechs refused, but he was starting to smile again.

"What kind of exhibitionist are you?" Duo teased, happy to get the melancholy out of their bed.

"A somewhat respectful one, I should hope," he kissed Duo lightly, allowing the shift in mood. Embracing it. "But perhaps if we're particularly careful, something could be arranged under the table during dessert."

"Mm. Gives an all new meaning to 'head table,' doesn't it?" Duo smirked, liking this idea.

Zechs groaned. "You're awful. You do know this, don't you?"

"Mm. I've been told a few times, yeah."

"What about that I love you?"

"I seem to recall hearing that earlier in the evening. Still true?"

"Always true." Zechs kissed him tenderly. "I don't say it enough."

"Yeah, you do," Duo assured him. "And you show it even more. I, uh, wouldn't mind if you showed me again?"

"Subtle." He reached down to catch Duo's wandering hand in his own. Duo smirked and kissed him again.

"Never claimed to be anything else."

"Am I released from your command, Your Grace?"

"Oh, don't start that shit again, Your Highness," Duo shoved at him, chuckling. "Just do what you want, Zechs. It's a free country. Hell, it's _your_ fucking country."

"Hm. So it is," Zechs rolled them over so that he was pinning Duo to the bed, their hands gripping each other. "And our balcony is very lovely tonight, don't you think?"

Duo grinned, catching his drift. "I think we'll have to be very quiet if we don't want our departing guests to look up and notice us."

"No. _You'll_ have to be quiet," Zechs corrected. "I intend to make that very difficult for you."

"Oh, babe," Duo crooned, rolling his hips up against Zechs'. "Challenge accepted."

—END—


End file.
